


You weren't actually drunk?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [14]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - Drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You weren't actually drunk?

It was 3 AM when he first heard the incessant knocking on his window. Shooting out of bed, and ignoring the scarab's cries of ' _Danger! Equip, now!_ ', Jaime cautiously made his way over to the curtains, peeling them back slowly.

Only to be met by the grinning face of his team mate Impulse, or as he was now, Bart Allen.

" _Dude!_ " Jaime hissed, throwing up the window with as much force as he could whilst keeping it as quiet as possible.

So not much force at all, really.

Bart nearly lost his footing and wobbled slightly, but managed to catch himself on the frame before once again grinning, and climbing into the other teen's bedroom.

"Hey Jaime-" He began, but was cut off by a sharp ' _Shhh!_ ' He peered up sheepishly at the other teen, lowering his voice to that just above a whisper. "Ooops, sorry." he looked around the room for a place to sit, before settling on the edge of Jaime's ruffled bed.

Jaime huffed, sitting beside him. "What are you doing here, Bart?"

"Oh, right!" Bart said quickly, pulling out numerous beer bottles from his various pockets. Jaime decided he _really_ didn't want to know where all those pockets were.

Cargo pants only held so much, after all.

"I figured we could hang. Ya'know, have like a bro's night or something. Wally said he and D-Rob- _Nightwing_ used to have them all the time."

"It's 3 AM." Jaime stated, looking pointedly at his glaring alarm clock.

"...Yes." Bart replied slowly, looking at him funny before realisation dawned. "Oh man, am I too late? I'm too late aren't I- or too early- is it early? It's three AM! Of course it's early, _hello Bart!_ "

Rolling his eyes, Jaime ignored Bart's babbling in favour of popping the cap off of one of the beer bottles.

"So," he drawled out when Bart had still not yet stopped speaking to himself, "are you actually going to have a bro's night with me, or just sit there worrying over nothing?" He held out a bottle for Bart, which was quickly nabbed by the grinning speedster.

~

Jaime's wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but soon enough they were on the floor.

And making out.

And groping.

And doing things they really probably shouldn't be.

"I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time." Bart whispered, his breath coming in short gasps, hot and heavy mere millimetres above Jaime's lips.

"You're drunk." Jaime replied, crashing their lips together once more, his hands gripping Bart's hair.

"So 'r'you." Bart's teeth sunk into Jaime's lower lip, a cat like moan erupting from somewhere deep in Jaime's throat.

He hadn't drawn blood, but it was a pretty harsh bite if he was honest.

He could feel Jaime palming his crotch, and, not wanting to be out done, he returned the favour, adding in the occasional pressure of his thumb.

Jaime was almost _writhing_ beneath him.

He moved his lips down Jaime's neck, sucking, biting, kissing, _marking._

After a long, steady period of this, the two began to inevitably feel drowsy. Their movements slowed, their touches lost their fire, and their kisses their passion.

They were both now shirtless, but not feeling the cold wind that breezed through Jaime's window.

"Guess what, hermano," Bart mumbled sleepily into Jaime's chest.

"What?" Jaime asked, raising the last bottle to his lips for another sip. Bart flashed grin at him, before ducking down and pressing a soft kiss to Jaime's collar bone.

"Meant everythin' I said. 'M not drunk. Can't be. Metabolism's too.. fast.. jus' burn it straight off..." He fell into a light snooze then, both arms wrapped securely around Jaime's midsection.

Slowly, Jaime placed his bottle on the floor beside him. He looked down at Bart's sleeping form with a bemused face.

He wasn't drunk either - at least, not with beer.


End file.
